The Soldier of Chaos
by dhunter158
Summary: A strong Skyworld competitor honored by Palutena met his early demise and was revived as a horrifying mindless monster made to wreak havoc. However, he will be greatly influenced by someone who will become very special to him and whom he won't let anything happen to. Also, Pit and Palutena try to prevent a new evil from destroying the earth. What happens when both sides cross?
1. Chapter 1

Warning: SPOILER ALERT!

Kid Icarus Uprising: The Soldier of Chaos

Chapter 1

"The Skyworld Free-for-All Tournament is on fire today!"

It has been over five months since the battle with Hades was won. Hades, with all of his powers and his dark and destructive (along with humorous) personality, wanted to make the world his with his Underworld Army which contains a variety of grotesque monsters composed of millions of lost lives. Refusing to let this happen, the Goddess of Light Palutena sent the captain of her army Pit to defeat Hades, but even with the Three Sacred Treasures equipped he wasn't enough to crush the Lord of the Underworld. However, with the help of the God of the Forge, Dyntos, he was able to stand as an equal to Hades with the Great Sacred Treasure, a very powerful mechanical weapon. After a harsh and grueling battle Pit with the help of Palutena's power was able to destroy Hades with a divine laser which decimated his entire body. Hades was gone and the world was saved.

Time has passed and peace was flowing in the earth once again. Skyworld was restored to its former glory and Palutena continued to govern the earth as she did before. No major bloodshed was created and land finally began to recover again. There may have been fighting, but it was mainly in the Skyworld arenas where contenders had the pleasure to fight their opponents; Palutena had approved the games only to avoid rowdy and bored people and angels. The soldiers would fight until their health reached zero and would be respawned to continue the fighting until time was up. At times, Pit and his doppelganger Dark Pit will join in on the fun and make it a Light vs. Dark battle. However, when they're not present the people go into a Free-for-All battle which they only fight for themselves. Free-for-All was today.

The contenders were on their toes dodging any slashes or shots that would come at them. There were two warriors however that were recognized for their power and were fierce in the battlefield, one in light blue armor with a slightly different helmet, brown gloves, and thick tattered cloth hanging over his right side and a purple-suited soldier with spikes on his shoulders and different designs on his chest area. The light blue-suited warrior wielding his weapon of choice, the Crusader Blade, looked around for any opponents that were around him and sure enough he found one soldier. The red-suited warrior, wielding a Knuckle Staff, took sight on him and focused his charged shot directly at him. The shot was powerful, but charging at full force while using his brain was enough for the soldier to evade the attack and strike his opponent down. The red soldier immediately got up and swung his staff at him, but the light blue soldier dodged the swing and dashed toward him. The skilled soldier swung his blade extending it into a giant blue cross which hit his opponent hard and sending him flying. The opponent disappeared giving the light blue soldier a sign showing he was defeated. Meanwhile, the purple soldier dashed for his opponents and was scratching up everyone around him with his Tiger Claws. He was a fierce competitor that people usually try to avoid his rampage; he takes advantage of that since they would usually be alone. Finally, after moments of exciting battles the timer went off; it was time to declare the winner. The soldiers lined up to hear the results. The host along with his two hostesses walked toward the audience, and with a megaphone in his hand the host was able to reach the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for watching this phenomenal battle! Now it's time to declare the winner! This battle's third place winner is…Todd, with four kills and two deaths!"

An orange soldier approached with his weapon, the Babel Club, and with honor gave his stance to the audience. The audience cheered him on and the soldier went to his position.

It was time to announce the second winner.

"This battle's second place winner is…Marcus, with five kills and two deaths!"

The purple soldier approached and gave a look of dissatisfaction at first, but gave his honorable pose to the audience. The audience loudly cheered for him and the purple soldier went to his position. The moment of truth has come, for it was the time to announce the first place winner.

"Ladies and gentleman, this game's winner for first place is…Seth, with six kills and one death!"

The light blue warrior walked up and with excitement flowing inside he gave his pose. The audience roared for their winner and the soldier went to the first-place position. The hostesses approached the winner and gave him his prize money of two-hundred hearts which was the currency in Skyworld. The audience clapped again for the winner.

"Thanks again for watching, ladies and gentlemen. The next match will begin in an hour, so keep on watching so they can keep on fighting!"

The soldiers walked into the locker rooms to rest up, for future challenges were approaching and they wanted to be in their best shape. The blue warrior whose name was Seth took off his helmet to get some air on his face since constant fighting was hard exercising to him. He smiled in delight as he put his prize money into his unit and when he went to go grab a glass of water, the other contenders approached Seth to congratulate him.

"That was some top-notch fighting Seth! You've been here for only over a week; how'd you get so good at fighting?"

"Well, I actually don't know, but I don't keep it on my mind. I also don't play to win; I'm doing it because I'm having fun with you guys, so remember that."

Another warrior marched toward Seth and with a look of disgust on his face he was shoving the contenders out of his way to speak to him. The purple warrior glared at him and Seth noticed his annoyance though his eyes, one having a scar around it. Seth only looked at him with a straight face.

"What do you want now Marcus? Coming to express how mad you are at winning second?"

"Heh, tough talk coming from a worm. How dare you go and show me up by taking first place! I've been here for two months now and you're already winning more battles than when I started!"

"Look Marcus, I'm not trying to disgrace you…"

"…but it feels like it is…"

"Well I'm not. Like I said before, I'm playing for the fun of it not to besmirch someone's reputation over countless battles."

"Well you best watch yourself. I've been working my butt hard to get the Goddess of Light to notice my potential and I don't want you to ruin it for me. Catch ya later, punk!"

When Marcus passed the exit Seth began to feel annoyed. How dare him to go around and treat people like lower life-forms! As he walked outside as well one contender went to talk with Seth to make sure if he's all right.

"Can you believe that guy? There's only a few people that crease me in this world and one of them is that jerk Marcus!"

"I understand your frustration, but just think; with progress you made so far, you are sure to be recognized by Palutena. You got more potential than Marcus ever will!"

"Thanks for your words of encouragement, but I don't feel it in my gut that she will notice me…"

"Pssh, that's nonsense. Did you even notice how cool you looked beating your opponents? Marcus just likes to beat his fighters without much of a fight, but you take time on your opponents; you give others a chance, a hope to win! Marcus never allows that and that's what makes you better!"

"Thanks; that really helps."

"Anytime. Oops, my battle's coming up. Later Seth!"

"Yeah, later."

The contender ran back to the arena and Seth was alone looking at the orange sky filled with beautiful clouds. He imagined what it would be like to actually become a soldier in Palutena's army, for any recruit from the Skyworld tournament would get respect from not only the army, but the people in the world as well. It was rare to become a person chosen because it would take a lot to impress Palutena based on battle skills. If a person was chosen by Palutena, they would become an angel like her captain and trusted servant Pit which would power them up and allow them the power of flight by giving them wings. Seth doesn't see it happening; he thought there were other that were probably better than he was and could easily destroy him. That won't mean he won't continue to try. He lifted his fist and with confidence he vowed,

"I will not let my opponents get into my head. I will always keep my head high and will try my best in all the fights I'm involved in. Marcus will not influence me; he won't get in my way. My only wish is to be recognized for my honor through protection and spirit through battle. Through failures improvements will appear. I will continue to compete! With everything I am I will be victorious in all I do! That's a promise!"

With that said Seth went back into the arena to train and prepare for his upcoming fight. Meanwhile, at the holy temple of Skyworld an angel with brown hair and kind blue eyes stepped through the threshold of the temple and was eager for any task ready to be given to him, for he was summoned by his goddess.

"Lady Palutena, I'm ready for anything you're willing to give to me!"

Palutena turned to reveal her gentle face and shone with radiance to her faithful angel. She had flowing green hair that reached down to her legs and wore a pure white dress with many golden accessories on her. Every time he saw the beautiful goddess in person the angel would kneel down on his left knee in respect.

"Now, now, Pit; no need to be so formal right now. I summoned you here because I wanted to tell you the evil in this world is not completely gone…"

"What do you mean? Hades is gone, so shouldn't the world be at peace then?"

"With a period of peace a new threat may rise at any time. This has me worried and to prepare for anything that may happen soon, I am deciding to find another capable recruit for my army. If worthy enough I will make him a captain like you Pit. He will help to make your job easier."

"Another person? I'm pretty much the only angel here. Where are we going to find another?"

"It should be quite obvious to you Pit. There is only one place that skilled warriors may hone their skills and that would be the Skyworld Tournament."

"Oh. I knew that."

"Anyway, let's give the people the news. I also want to be a special guest in the tournament; I want to judge the fighters myself to see if they are capable enough for me to choose. Also, invite Pittoo to the battle; I want it to be a Light vs. Dark match. I'm certain they can't turn the idea down. I'll ready the power of flight for you."

"You got it, Lady Palutena! See ya!"

As Pit left the temple Palutena thought about the entertainment she will have at the tournament and gave a smile at the thought.

"I certainly hope I'll find someone. With that out of mind, the people are going to go nuts when they see me in person at the arena! Oh boy, with a big fan club like that, I'll need to ready myself. First, I'll have to ready my schedule. Second, I'll have to decide what to wear…"


	2. Chapter 2

This is my longest chapter yet!

Chapter 2

"What? Palutena's coming to the arena to watch us fight?"

One of the contenders was flailing his arms around wildly while telling Seth.

"It's true! This is no rumor! I've heard this on the announcements coming from Pit himself! You just weren't present at the time!"

"Well if this is the case this must have been no coincidence. I'll have to give my best performance!"

From the same locker room Seth began to equip his armor, but at the same time was excited at the thought of the great Palutena watching the show at their presence! _This is going to be great! Having her here will honor us all! I wish the best of luck to all that will compete because I feel it might be a chaotic competition._ Just before Seth put his helmet on a tug from behind freaked him out a little and as he turned around it turned out to be Marcus once again. He smiled at his startled moment, but became serious again.

"What do you want now Marcus?"

"Listen up. I've been hearing the news that Palutena will appear before us in person and if that is true then it will be the perfect opportunity to show her what I'm really made of! I don't want you to mess it up for me, got it? I've waited this day for all my life!"

"Excuse me? I am just excited as you are, but you are taking this the wrong way! Palutena just wants to see us fight hard, competitive, and spirited, and…"

"Shut up worm!"

As he said that he gave Seth a blow to the gut that sent him away from Marcus. Knowing that Marcus deliberately attacked him and taunting him to fight Seth was ready to take him down, but other competitors held him back. He didn't want them to get in a conflict before the big moment.

"Calm down Seth. This is not the right time to put up your dukes. You'll have your moment in the arena, but fighting outside of it could potentially kill you!"

"Grr, fine. I'll have my moment."

Marcus only laughed at the sight of Seth's refusal to fight.

"What a chicken! Anyway, you heard me! Don't ruin it!"

Marcus walked away from the crowd grinning very grim and eager for his match. As he left the locker room Seth threw his helmet to the ground with rage after that performance. _How dare you try and take the attention all for yourself! I'd have half a mind to shove your head into the dirt for humiliating me like that! _Seth however began to calm down though because the contenders were right; this isn't a time to be infuriated over trifle matters and he will certainly have his chance. Knowing they will need to be ready now, Seth scooped up his helmet and placed it on his head. _Remember the promise. Remember._ Seth then walked with his fellow competitors and entered the huge stadium.

The crowd consisted of thousands of people cheered as hundreds of competitors from different sections of the stadium gathered up into their positions in the center. Realizing that Palutena will be in their presence the soldiers started to tense up in nervousness. Seth had to be calm and confident, for this was no time to be frightened by this experience. They could also feel it; Palutena was approaching. Finally, the announcer began to speak.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and all you fine warriors here today! I would like to thank you all for being in this very stadium! Today is a memorable day because the great goddess Palutena will be here to grace us all by watching the competition our fine warriors will give. All of you do your best, for it will be the most cherished fight of your lives! Without further ado I'd like to welcome the Goddess of Light Palutena!"

A beam of light shot down from the sky onto the seat prepared for the special guest. The whole crowd was silent for her arrival. A few seconds later a womanly figure began to float down with two of her centurion strongarms beside her and when her feet landed on the surface she sat herself down with a pleasant smile. The audience roared loudly at the sight and with everyone's excitement Palutena began to blush. The announcer handed the floor to her.

"I thank you all for welcoming me to this place. Now competitors I will regretfully say that I will only watch one match due to limited time, but I will not take the excitement out of it. This match will actually be a Light vs. Dark so if I could have Pit and Dark Pit enter the stadium to choose their teams…"

The doors opened up to reveal Pit and his dark-clothed and winged clone Dark Pit approaching the fighters. The audience cheered for both of them as well. Both flattered and embarrassed they raised their hands before the audience, and then took their positions on the field.

"Now all of you will be selected evenly and randomly for their teams. It will begin…now!"

At that moment all of the warriors' armor color began to change; some of them turned pure white and some became dark purple. Seth's armor changed white, so he knew he was on Pit's team, and to his horror noticed his rival's color, for it was also white. _What? I'm in this team with Marcus? Unbelievable! Hah, oh well. I won't cry over it._ The teams ran for both of their sides in the arena and prepared for their assault on their opponents.

"Now because of the size of the teams there will be no respawning; anyone that gets killed will be eliminated from the competition. With that settled, let the games begin!"

With the sound of legions of shouting soldiers, they all charged for their foes. No battle was boring, for different weapons, abilities, and fighting styles were used for each one. One by one with the sound of constant clashing of weaponry the soldiers would be eliminated and would slowly deplete the team meter on the sides of the stadium; if it reaches zero the team leader would have to enter. Seth was encountered with numerous opponents and though they tried to take him down he barely dodged all of them and continued to run for more settled ground. Panting for breath Seth began to freak out.

"Geez, I was right! This did turn out to be chaotic!"

A dark fighter came from behind Seth, but he already was aware of him. Since the dark fighter was weakened from his previous fight, Seth eliminated him with a swing from his Crusader Blade. Seth looked from behind a rock and noticed the dark team gauge; it was close to a quarter to zero. However, the light team gauge wasn't healthy either and it continued to lower down. He had to do something! With one dark fighter in front of him with his back turned Seth struck him with his long blade and knocked him on his back. Before he could get up, however, a light warrior stepped on his back and stabbed him through the chest; the dark fighter disappeared afterward. Seth looked to see who it was and sure enough it was Marcus.

"Dang it, Marcus! Can't you just find your own target?"

"Why? It makes me look better when I can easily take out these wimps!"

"Wimps because we're the one's doing the work!"

"Shut it! I'd attack you right now, but since we're on the same team and this is elimination Light vs. Dark, we need to stay focused, got it?"

Before Seth could answer to that both buzzers went off. The teams' gauges have reached zero. Pit and Dark Pit stepped up to the ring and everyone was coming for them. However, since they both were much more powerful than those fighters and since the soldiers were weakened all were taken down without effort. Only a few fighters stood on each team, for they were strong, lucky, or cowardly enough to survive. Pit, seeing both sides were struggling, decided to encourage his team.

"Keep fighting all of you! We must do our best to win!"

Dark Pit put his encouragement in a different way.

"If you all want to win then stop acting like cowards and destroy anyone in your sights!"

Defeating an angel would be quite a feat to accomplish for Skyworld fighters. Marcus saw this as a perfect opportunity to grab Palutena's attention.

"Out of my way, small fry! This is my fight!"

Shoving Seth out of the way he charged for the dark angel believing his quick speed will assist to defeat him. However, Dark Pit saw him a mile away and shot three arrows from his equipped weapon, the Fortune Bow, and with Marcus still in the air trying to lunge for Dark Pit struck him with all the shots on his chest. Marcus made it to his location, but was gravely injured due to Dark Pit's accurate shots. Palutena looked from afar and became interested in their fight. Marcus swung his Tiger Claws at Dark Pit at all directions, but he dodged all of his maneuvers. At a slow moment when Marcus swung his claws for his head, Dark Pit ducked and splitting his Bow into duel-wielding weapons sliced Marcus on the chest. Marcus dropped to his knees, fell flat to the ground, and disappeared at Dark Pit's feet. Seth shook his head in disbelief; Marcus was easily defeated. Palutena looked away from the finished battle.

"So, who's next?"

Seth was wary of making that decision since everyone that charged for Dark Pit was pitifully defeated. After considerable thinking, Seth made the decision. _What have I got to lose other than this match?_ Knowing that blind charging will not work for his foe, Seth slowly approached Dark Pit preparing himself for upcoming shots. Dark Pit aimed at Seth and fired his arrows at him, but knowing the attack Seth dodged the attacks and with every dodge Seth was approaching Dark Pit. Finally, Seth was face-to-face with the dark angel. Both of them stared with intense eyes.

"Well, it took quite a bit of arrows for you to finally make it."

"At least I didn't get hit and that's the important part."

"Whatever. I'll have more pleasure fighting in close combat anyway."

"Same here."

The fight between the dark angel and the Skyworld fighter had begun. Palutena looked again from afar to see the show and hoped he would prove better than the previous opponent. Seth began his attack with a few star-like shots as he dashed around the angel, but he was able to dodge them easily. Dark Pit swung his sharp bow edges at Seth, but he barely averted the attack with just a minor cut. Seth counterattacked with a run around Dark Pit and swung his extended sword at the angel's legs, and he jumped over it, but tripped and fell on the ground for jumping too late. Seth attempted to take the opportunity to strike him down, but Dark Pit rolled over from the sword slamming on the ground and flipped himself back on his feet. Dark Pit was smiling.

"Heh, I've never known a fighter like you to actually take on an angel and survive so far."

"What, you impressed?"

"We'll see if you can survive against me which will never happen!"

Dark Pit then aimed for his chest and fired an arrow at him, but Seth evaded it with ease. However, with Seth vulnerable the angel fired another arrow which struck his back. Seth yelled in pain and swung his sword at Dark Pit, and with him astonished from the quick attack the angel took a hard blow to the chest and was sent flying. They were both exhausted from the fight; there had to be a winner soon. Palutena was certainly impressed by the battle and leaned forward a little, for she was quite anxious to see the outcome. Dark Pit had to finish this. He rushed away from Seth and fired his arrows up into the sky. Seth shockingly looked up to see the arrows come raining down upon his location. The ground shattered from the arrows piercing the earth with such force that Dark Pit thought Seth couldn't have survived that. Palutena was anxious to see what happened but noticed nothing was there where Dark Pit fired at. Disappointed, she sat back to her seat and looked to the other battles again. The dark angel began to turn around for his next challenger, but noticed a familiar roar falling from the sky and lunging for him. Dark Pit tried to prepare his bow, but was caught by Seth's aerial attack and was hit on the chest with the same swing. The angel was sent into the air and had fallen hard onto a giant boulder in the arena's rocky surface. Trying to pick himself up the angel had no more energy to fight and dropped onto the ground once again. The battle was over.

Seth breathing heavily and shaking tremendously looked around to see the audience and even the contenders staring in awe of that remarkable feat. The buzzer went off for the dark team showing they have lost. The light team stood victorious. The crowd roared for the victory and applauded them for the marvelous match they've witnessed. Seth approached the exhausted Dark Pit and offered his hand to the angel as would be the appropriate way to show respect. Dark Pit grabbed his hand and was lifted up to stand again; he was very impressed at the soldier. They both look at each other with a smile on their face.

"That was quite spectacular. I've known people to attack me all at once, but going one-on-one was very hard to do even when going against an angel."

"I'm glad that you've enjoyed it more than I did. That was nerve-wracking."

"I hear you. Congrats on the victory."

After shaking hands, the audience roared once again as the rest of the team picked up and carried out Seth from the arena. Pit looked from afar and gave a nod to the team showing that they've put up a wonderful fight. From the best view of the stadium, Palutena clapped happily at the victory and when Seth disappeared she commanded one of her centurions to come to her.

"What do you wish, my lady?"

"I have found my recruit. Please summon him to Skyworld and escort him to my temple."

"As you wish, my lady."

At the end of her favor Palutena stood up and spoke to the audience again.

"Well that was very exciting. I hope you've enjoyed that as much as I have. I must leave you all now, but before I do give one more shout to those spectacular fighters; they've earned it!"

The audience couldn't turn her down; they roared with excitement once again. Meanwhile, back at the locker room the fighters were crowding around Seth fascinated by what they have witnessed. Seth was flattered by it, but found it to be unnecessary.

"I thought I just try and do it was all; I didn't expect to win."

"Stop being so modest, Seth! Surely even Palutena was impressed by what you did!"

"Speaking of that, where is Marcus? Usually he would do his bully routine by now."

"Actually, knowing that he lost easily and you defeating Dark Pit he left quite early."

"Uh oh. I don't like where that's going. He already threatened me before, and I'm not sure how far he's going to take it. Anyway, I need to head home now, so goodbye everyone!"

Seth left the arena still feeling the after-effects from the battle. _I can't believe that I defeated Dark Pit! I can't wait to take a nap from that. I'm still terrified._ While he was continuing his walk to home a centurion knight appeared in front of Seth out of nowhere. Seth was startled by that.

"Hmm, light-blue outfit, Crusader Blade…you match the description. You're Seth, correct?"

"Um, yeah, that's me. Why do you ask?"

"The Goddess of Light has summoned you. Please follow me."

"Wait, what? SHE has summoned me? For what reason?"

"You are certainly a humble soldier. Because of your victory over Dark Pit, of course! Because of that she wants to speak to you in person."

"Oh man, this is big news! Do I look okay?"

"Presentable. Now come."

Seth's excitement was without bound. He went with the centurion and seen an angel chariot before him; he had never actually seen one before, but was now going to be riding in it! However, before his ride to the sacred temple, he felt a certain presence near him; it was like an evil eye was glancing down at him, an eye of hatred. He ignored it however and hopped into the chariot. The vehicle took off and soared into the beautiful setting sky; Seth was breathless by the view in the horizon. A few minutes have passed and they finally made it to Palutena's temple. As they exited the chariot the centurion gestured him to approach the giant doors and Seth, being extremely nervous but composed, walked into the temple. Palutena was sitting in her throne holding her mystical shield and staff with Pit standing next to her. Seeing Seth she stood up and bowed her head toward him. Seth kneeled before her and showed his respects.

"Palutena, I am honored that you would summon me to your presence."

"I appreciate your respect, young warrior. Now I have summoned you here because of your previous fight. You have proved yourself when you have defeated Pittoo, or as you call him Dark Pit, in battle. It is a rare circumstance that some skilled fighters such as you would be able to stand up against angels. I need fighters like you to help defend world peace and keep order in our land. You may decline if you wish, but I would like to make you one of my high-ranking officers in my army."

"Are you serious? I get that privilege?"

"I'm as serious as ever in this matter. As a commissioned officer you shall become an angel after a huge ceremony in front of countless people and your powers shall increase significantly probably equal to Pit here. What do you say? Will you accept?"

"…This is such an honor. I will humbly accept this honor."

"Excellent decision! We shall have much to discuss when you become an angel! Your ceremony shall begin immediately tomorrow morning. I would like to talk more, but I have matters to attend to, so Pit shall be with you on your way out. If you would, Pit…"

"You got it, Lady Palutena!"

Pit walked up to Seth and with a smile offered his hand for a handshake; Seth eagerly accepted.

"It's a pleasure to actually meet you, Seth! Your fight was quite remarkable back there."

"Hearing that from you, it means a lot."

"Anyway, I'll see you off when you leave. We have so much to discuss when you join the army. It will be quite exciting!"

"I look forward to it!"

They both continued to walk toward the chariot with a full discussion about their past battles, but wanted to save the good stuff when they had more time. Before they could finish they hopped into the angel chariot and took off into the sky. While in the air Pit noticed Seth looking out into the horizon as he did before. He still thought it was a sight to see.

"The view is amazing, isn't it?"

"This is something I've never seen before in my life. It's very cool."

"It will be quite common when in the army, but yet it will never get old."

"Yeah, it probably won't…"

The chariot landed in the same place it was when it picked up Seth, for it was the only good place to park. Waving goodbye to Pit he started trekking back to his home in the south. While walking Seth looked up to see clouds coming in from that direction.

"Oh boy. Clouds are coming in, and I sense rain. I'd better hurry."

Moving faster, Seth began to enter into the dark woods, for his house was on the other side of the forest. He doesn't worry much if he stays on his usual path. However, he was constantly hearing rustling sounds in the bushes and it was uncommon for him. Yet again, as he continued walking he felt that evil aura around him and he decided to move it for safety purposes. It was no use; everywhere he went he still felt it. He was halfway to his house and it started to rain lightly. He had to hurry back to his house to avoid getting wet, but before he could move a hand seized him on his shoulder. Seth immediately turned around and saw Marcus just standing there.

"Oh, it's only you, Marcus. You were having me quite terrified there for a minute."

No response.

"Anyway, that was a good effort you gave to Dark Pit. You sure put up a fight."

Still no response.

"Anyway, I'll see you later."

Just as Seth turned around to get back home an arm went around his neck and pain shot through his abdomen. Seth looked down to see claws through it with blood trickling from it and he realized Marcus had just stabbed him intentionally. Seth was in terrible pain but could not scream since Marcus was preventing that.

"You certainly were spectacular in Palutena's eyes. What she saw as a capable soldier I see just another Skyworld competitor, but hey, I was wrong."

He dug his claws deeper into Seth's abdomen. Seth began to cough up blood and he couldn't do anything thanks to Marcus's superior hold.

"I do applaud your accomplishment. I knew you would be honored by the great Goddess of Light and your precious ceremony would be soon. Consider yourself even more lucky. I get to spare you of any future troubles that will happen because I deeply care for your welfare."

It started to downpour even more.

"Luckily, I shall take the burden that you would have experienced so you didn't have to work so hard for. Rest up Seth, for you have just earned yourself your early retirement."

With that said he slashed through Seth and kicked him on the ground. Seth was now slowly dying on ground stained with his own blood. Marcus left the scene with evil thoughts knowing he will die soon. The rain was pouring down. He continued to lie there in extreme pain and knowing he would not live long he thought of all the joyous times he had until now. He even thought of Marcus._ Marcus, you always wanted to be an angel. Well I see you as a fallen one._ He thought of Palutena and Pit knowing he won't be at the ceremony. He was sorely disappointed.

"…Palu…tena…I'm sorry…"

At last, Seth fell silent. The rain beat down on his lifeless body on the blood-stained soil around him. The whole woods became quiet at the scene. Seth died not fulfilling his promise. Marcus got in his way.


	3. Chapter 3

Now introducing all about the main antagonist! Enjoy…

Chapter 3

"Hmhmhm…well it worked. It seems my sprinkle of chaos magic worked on that dark-hearted warrior."

In the shadows hides another dimension, one full of insane calamities constantly occurring everywhere. Rocks and buildings only floated along its distorted atmosphere full of nothingness. In that realm anything could happen like many clones of all kinds of creatures fighting and killing each other, changing background, and anything that could pop up out of nowhere. This world was the Chaos Vortex.

In the center of the chaos-filled realm is where a giant castle was located. Many twisted towers with sinister-looking statues that look like they could come alive and attack at any moment were among multiple sections of the ancient rock castle that settled into its rocky foundation floating in nothingness. In the largest room in the top floor lies the throne room of the evil goddess who inhabits it. She sits in her throne room constantly looking into her reflecting pool in front of her. She bears the appearance of someone that would strike chaos on the world. Her long tangled black hair with a couple ponytails in between reaches down along her dark dress covered in different colored designs and accessories with giant gold bracelets in each arm and tattered thick blue cloth across her waist. She looks into the pool with a wicked smile on her pale face and looks at the horror she made with her light-shadow eyes. She is the Goddess of Discord, Eris.

"It's such a pleasure to see things not go as planned to other people. Hmph, serves that Palutena right. Killing all I loved with her two little wretches was not in my plan for chaos. However, biding my time will come to fruition. Soon, very soon…I shall have that chance."

Eris was the older sister of the Goddess of Calamity, Pandora, cousin to the God of Death, Thanatos, and childhood friend with Hades. She was once before a mischievous goddess who liked to play a joke or two on the other gods which made her the most irritable goddess in the group, although Hades considered otherwise since he found her as very amusing. However, starting to spread her antics on the world was not what the gods had in mind, so they imprisoned her forever within the Chaos Vortex, for it was a world fitting for someone who liked the constant feel of discord in the blood. At first, she was pleased and even discovered the secrets to the messed-up world as well, but she quickly drew into boredom with all she was creating. Using what she has learned Eris was causing the suffering in the world even from within her realm with just the palm of her hand. She even learned the ability to control minds which was used to wreak even more havoc and devastation in the world. She found what she loved most, but she had no means to stop. To spice things up, she decided to cause more destruction by sending her beloved pet, the Chaos Kin, into the world. Though her creature was captured and imprisoned within the Lunar Sanctum, a large lunar prison, by the Goddess of Nature for some time, it still brought her pleasure when the Chaos Kin became free thanks to Pit, and captured and possessed the mind of Palutena with Pit in the state of a ring. Her way was met for three years when Palutena was attacking all mankind. However, when the conflict was solved and with her fun, pet, and relatives dead she now went from playful humor for herself to dark intentions. Her plans will be soon, but she must dispose of some "obstacles" first before the plans may start.

"Now I must see what I must do with this strong warrior. Surely I can't let him go to waste. He'll be a perfect test subject for my experiment!"

However, for her "experiment" to work, she needs one resource in order for it to work properly: his soul. The only problem was that resurrecting people was not easy and not her job. She must consult with the only god capable to do so, but his body was destroyed those five months ago. That won't be hard though; he was still doing his job managing the souls in the Underworld. The hard part was talking to him; though they were long-time friends he was quite annoying in her eyes, for the god thought his skills of chaos was equal to hers; that was not the case. She holds a grudge on him for that, but she needs that soul, so she has to play nice….for now. With her strong power of telepathy, she tried contacting the Lord of the Underworld.

"Hades, you still alive? If you are, say something."

Nothing yet.

"Hades, considering you are the Lord of the Underworld you shouldn't die that easily. Say something; I know you are still managing."

At last, she got something.

"Ring, ring; who is it?"

"Do you remember your dear friend Eris?"

"Oh, my! Well, hello Eris! I was wondering when you as beautiful and clever as always would talk to me again!"

"Well, here I am. I was thinking about making more amusement. Care to do me a favor?"

"Well, well, you need some assistance from another master of mischief? Need me to 'spice' things up a little for your big plan?"

"Don't push it, Hades. _No wonder I hesitated to talk to him; he's still annoying as ever._ I need a soul for my little test, but not just any soul. There was a Skyworld competitor who died just now. I'm sure you can't miss him."

"Tampering with life, I see; just how I like it! However, messing with life will 'throw off the natural life cycle' as said by Professor Palutena and to top it off I can't just give away good souls 'cause they're mine. Why should I give it to you? What will be in it for me?"

"Greedy as ever. Fine, if you give me the soul…well, I can wreak more havoc with it and give you at least some credit."

"Flattering, but uninteresting. I did that job enough and still got all of the credit."

"Okay, I will exchange that one soul for millions of souls when I'm done with the world."

"It's hard to do anything if I can't do much to begin with them…"

"Grr…I got one that will certainly get your attention. If you give me that soldier's soul…I will assist you to find a way to reunite with your destroyed body once again. You will be just as powerful as you were before. Deal?"

"My, my. I am certainly drawn into that agreement, but do you even know how to restore what was lost?"

"How hard could it be? _All those hard questions to answer. Still annoying._ Anyway, give me some time to carry on with my plans and I shall get started with my side of our deal afterward. Will you accept it?"

"I am reluctant about this whole thing, but what have I got to lose? You will have no one to blame, but yourself if you fail. The soul is on its way, no shipping and handling fees necessary! Because of your order we also can throw in a free handbag for your purchase; what do you say?"

"Um…that won't be necessary, thank you."

"Suit yourself. Ta-ta for now my dear friend. I must continue to do my boring and dull job. Ciao!"

At the end of the conversation the soul appeared in front of Eris in a small container just so it would not escape that easily. She eagerly snatched the bottle and needed one more resource before the "experiment" could begin. She began making a creature with her powers like molding clay in her hands. There was one feared enemy she had in mind, one that would strike fear in the eyes of many and could kill with the slightest touch. She was done; a skull stared ominously at her while floating in the air with an evil purple flame enveloped around its entire body. She had made a replica of an Underworld monster known as an Orne. At last, she was ready. She opened the bottle and watched the soul float around the room. With keen senses the Orne attempted to eat the soul with its mouth full of other skulls of lost souls, but Eris stopped the hungry monster with her psychic hold. With her powers she took control of both the soul and the Orne and shattered both into their true life essences in the form of tiny particles. They both were not hurt, but she had to be extremely careful, for even a slight mistake could damage both or one of the test subjects resulting in a scrapped experiment. She began linking the small particles together and slow, but sure the form was slowly taking shape. The experiment was complete. The fused soul now floated with the same ominous flame as the Orne but had a partial look to its human appearance too. She had created the process known as Life Fusion which two souls from different beings fuse together to make a different stronger being.

"There; that should do it. I can't wait to see what this baby will do when I put it back into his body! He shall make a fine servant."

Tearing a rift between the Overworld and the Chaos Vortex she controlled and sent the soul to where the lifeless body of Seth was located. Now the hard part will begin. Eris must properly insert the soul back inside the body or else the results will not be as expected since his soul was fused with an Orne.

"Easy now. An Orne has the ability to shatter minds, and if I mess up…"

Eris slowly began to move the soul into the body. A bright light was emitting from Seth's chest where the soul was being inserted and his eyes were open and shining some light as well. The soul was partially inside. So far, so good, until…

"No!"

A lack of focus caused the soul to hit somewhere else other than the designated position in the body and with the soul partially inside Seth was technically alive. His mind shattered within and in a panicked state Eris removed the soul completely from the body. This was not good, for he probably would never wake up or be himself if lucky.

"Grrr… this is frustrating; I wanted that boy in his normal condition to trick and betray Palutena, but apparently that won't be the case anymore. Well…let's see what will happen now."

Again, she began to slip the soul into the body. With her full attention she made sure no more screw-ups interrupted the process. As the soul slipped back in the same bright light emitted from the chest and eyes along with a strange aura around him. Finally, the soul was reunited. However, nothing happened. Eris decided to wait for a few minutes more for it might have taken time, but still nothing. Eris was now angry. The experiment was a bust.

"Well this sucks. I was doing so well, but now this happens! Rrr…!"

However, before she would leave the body to whatever could get their hands on it a bright light blue flame started emerging all around his body. The armor was now changing from his usual look to a more tattered and slightly decaying look with different designs. His Crusader Blade was engulfed in the sinister flames also, and was soon taking another form. As the flames let up on it the blade was no longer his usual weapon; an inscription along with blue and purple flames around it covered the sharp-edged dark grey sword. The soldier's body under the armor was now completely covered in a light blue flame, and his face was no longer visible due to it; only intense white pupil-less eyes were seen. The revived soldier tried standing up after the transformation was complete, but feeling unsteady he put his hands which were now menacing claws fused with his gloves to a tree for support. Eris looked from her reflection pool, and was quite pleased with herself. She had made a new monster.

"I did it. This soldier, my loyal minion, shall be the one to terrorize the earth! He's perfect! Now I must give him a little nudge."

Using her telepathic powers she tried contacting Seth.

"Oh monstrous warrior, hear me out! Your new destiny is to serve your new master Eris now. _Now to see if he obeys..._ Kneel before my voice."

However, he kept holding on to the tree speaking not to the voice talking to him. He curiously continued to gaze around the forest.

"Hey, can you even hear me? Kneel down!"

Still nothing. Eris, now irritated, began to use her mind control on Seth, but even with her powers she still could not move the soldier. She wondered why her servant would not do as she commanded, but then she realized something important. You can't control minds if they don't have a brain. Remembering her huge mistake she let out a scream of anger knowing the soldier will never be in her control now.

"Great. Just wonderful. I've created another dumb monster. He will not be my loyal minion in that condition! Grr…he can just die off for all I care now; he's totally useless! So much for that deal. I must put my side of the deal with Hades on hold for now. I must go into plan B, and that is a strategy of taking over Skyworld. Without their sky they're as good as flightless birds!"

Eris left the newly-created warrior by himself now in the downpour and silence of the forest. The now mindless Seth only continued to gaze around the forest like he's never seen it before. He let go of the tree he was holding and tried walking like a toddler, but was still feeling woozy and unsteady and fell flat on his face. Seth moaned in a low nonhuman voice and attempted to stand again, and luckily he was able to. He took a few steps around getting the feel of walking, but when he did he always made his staggering limping movement that made him seem slow. Suddenly, he heard a growling noise which startled him and caused him to prepare his sword, but figured out it was his stomach all along. He had to eat something. He noticed something on the ground and limped over to see what it was. It was a pinecone. Thinking it was food and not having any brains he picked up the pinecone and bit into the sharp edges. The monster quickly spat the seed out and yelled a loud horrifying cry in pain which echoed in the forest. It was still silent, but the forest still had a sense of fear in it because of "him". The monster must scavenge for food and finding no sustenance there and now relying on instinct he started limping toward the path. The only problem was that he went from that direction when he was "normal"; he was now walking toward the city…


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

It was finally morning. The dark clouds covered all of Skyworld filling it with a depressing feeling. The ceremony was ready for Palutena's new warrior, but he was nowhere to be seen. Palutena began to worry and sent Pit to go and locate Seth's whereabouts, but still discovered nothing around the city. Even when Pit asked around the people only said the last time they have seen Seth was when he was walking back to his house. The disappearance of their becoming angel was a big mystery which caused much grief.

"Pit, I can't wait much longer. I will go to the Skyworld arena once again to find another warrior."

"But Lady Palutena, this was a big moment in his life. What do you think could have happened to him?"

"I would have known if I wasn't asleep by then, for my All-Seeing Eye would have caught him. Even gods need at least some rest to prepare for another day."

"I understand. I'll go prepare the way for you, but it should be raining right now. Are you sure you want to go out there?"

"I appreciate your concern. However, this will be a good opportunity to go out to the contenders. Even they like to train out in the rain."

"I'll at least find an umbrella for you. That way you will not get totally drenched in this weather."

Pit left to go set up for her trip to the stadium. Palutena still with arms crossed paced around the room lost in her thoughts. _This is terrible. A foreboding evil is growing more powerful; I can sense it, but can't fully identify it. Without strong troops on our side it will be a life or death struggle. I must act fast before it happens._ Pit tapped her shoulder and handed her umbrella with a kind comforting smile. Palutena smiled back at him.

"Thank you Pit. Let's go now."

The rain kept pouring down as the fighters clashed their weapons with their opponents', but they also sensed something was not right. The fighting just felt…different. Marcus was now back and was continuing what he enjoyed best, and that was making himself the top warrior. However, he sensed the other warriors acting strange around him when they would run away from him not even drawing their weapons. He stood there wondering why and then started shouting.

"Come on you chickens! Don't you even want to try and fight me?"

They would not. The warriors would not want to go near him, for he was somehow striking fear into the fighters' eyes. Marcus's eyes were filled with a dark emotion like the rest of the people were staring at…the eyes of a murderer. While they were sparring a chariot dropped from the sky and onto the stadium grounds with an easy landing. The fighters crowded around it and the door opened to reveal Palutena and Pit inside. As both of them stepped out every fighter kneeled down before her. Though Palutena was flattered she had no time to mess around. She had business to take care of, so she opened up her umbrella and spoke to them.

"Attention everyone. I know what you are probably thinking; why would I be out here in this kind of weather to be among all of you? Well to be honest I came to find another soldier that might have potential to be in my army. There was one fighter I strongly had in mind, but he somehow mysteriously went missing."

Marcus smiled at that.

"I need a position to be filled. That is why I came, so will you please give your all on your next Free-for-All match? I will then see who might be worthy to become an angel."

The soldiers cheered on and eagerly prepared for the match. Marcus found this as another opportunity to impress Palutena with his power. _With that pest Seth out of the way I'll finally show my true potential! She has to accept me._ All the soldiers stood in their own areas waiting for the time to start. 3…2…1…the buzzer sounded off. The rain continued to pour down as the fighters ran through mud and puddles for their first opponents. Marcus walked around cautiously in case anybody tried to sneak up on him. One fighter spotted Marcus and when he drew his claws out with a grim smile the fighter turned away and started fighting another opponent. Marcus frowned at that, but shrugged it off. _The opponents fear my power…that's all. I'll demonstrate it once more to them right now!_ In a flash Marcus charged for the nearest person close to him. The fighter turned around to see claws sweeping across his chest wounding him significantly. The yellow-suited soldier tried fighting back while on the ground, but a foot stomped on his chest rendering him helpless. The Tiger Claws penetrated through the soldier's armor and chest, and the young fighter disappeared from the battlefield. Marcus smiled at the sight. Another soldier darted for him, but Marcus sensed his attack, so he quickly turned around, grabbed the fighter, and threw him up in the air. Before he was to land Marcus swung his claws, sliced through the fighter's gut, and kicked his stomach which sent him flying. The soldier disappeared from that fatal blow. Pit looked from afar with Palutena and witnessed what he was doing to his opponents. He was shocked.

"Lady Palutena, something's not right with that guy."

"I can see that Pit, but let's not interfere and see what happens next. After all, in the arena they don't actually get killed."

"I know, but I don't like the look of his battle style."

Marcus looked around for his next opponent and indeed he found a female warrior with her Palutena Bow staring at him. She wore light armor that also had her belly showing and she had long blond hair with a yellow headband and a red flower on it; some find her beautiful and smart, but deadly. Marcus pointed his claws at her.

"Get ready because I still have enough energy to fight!"

The warrior shook her head at him.

"Marcus, don't you see why we don't want to fight you?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"We all sense a darker atmosphere around you; it wasn't there last time when we were fighting. It's like…you've changed to a whole different person."

"What do you mean 'I've changed'? I'm still fighting like the rest of you! I'm just trying harder!"

"We pretty much can see it. You were upset over the loss during your major fight and Seth defeating Dark Pit. It's written all over your face; your jealousy and pride has influenced and twisted your mind!

"I don't care even the slightest bit about it! I don't need these lectures, so back off with your words or else I'll back mine up with action!"

"Your fame and selfish desires aren't what a true warrior is supposed to be, and if you can't see it within yourself Palutena will never see you as one of her soldiers!"

With that said Marcus charged in a wild frenzy for her. She aimed her Palutena Bow for his chest and fired a bright arrow, but he dodges it with his speed. Marcus jumps and tries to attack her with his claws, but she evaded them which made Marcus's claws strike the ground and caused them to be stuck within. Reacting quickly the female fighter pulls her bow apart and tries to slice Marcus, but the he kicks her out of the way and pulls his claws out from the ground. She tried throwing her bow edges around, but Marcus swung around her and struck her back. The female warrior dropped to her knees in pain and Marcus walked back around. He smiled as he walked up to her and grabbed her by the neck. She started coughing and struggled to break free, but Marcus clung onto her.

"I don't appreciate what you just said. What makes you so different than me? We're all fighting for a common goal, but today's different since Palutena is actually inspecting us. Because of that we all think the same and want to impress her which is what I am doing. We all want to win, so we push ourselves further to achieve our goal. You didn't even look like you were trying. You must not have wanted to join her army…"

The warrior shouted back at his remarks.

"Shut up! Don't insult what I can do!"

She aimed her bow in front of his chest and pulled back her left arm which held the arrow. Marcus didn't have enough time to react, but he didn't let go of her. She let go of the arrow and it pierced through Marcus's chest. He staggered while his chest bled profusely, but he was able to still stand. Catching the captured soldier off Marcus slashed through her armor and the helpless soldier dropped her arrows. Seeing that she can't fight anymore Marcus simply took his hand off her neck and she dropped down to the ground. Marcus began to walk away as she began to disappear from the arena.

"Mar…cus…why are you…"

"I only want to be in Palutena's army so I had to try my best here. Make no mistake about that."

The buzzer sounded off; the match was over. All of the soldiers that fought all lined up in the center of the arena waiting for the winner. Palutena took a look at each soldier as she walked past each one. The fighters were pretty nervous, for they all want to become an angel. The number didn't look promising however. She finished looking at each person and made her decision.

"You all have fought valiantly, but most might be very disappointed. The decision was quite difficult to make, but I shall at least name off the soldier that won the match. The winner is…you."

She points at the purple-armored soldier standing with a smile and confidence (along with cockiness) among him. He approaches Palutena and bows before her.

"My name is Marcus, my lady. I am glad I've won the match and you are the only reason I keep fighting."

The other soldiers just look at each other.

"What a suck-up…"

Palutena smiles nervously at him.

"You're too kind. Anyway, I have looked upon you all and I actually have chosen another among you to become an angel. I was actually very surprised. That person is…"

Marcus expected her to point at him again and grinned from that idea, but instead she points out at another soldier in the crowd. He was suprised to see that the person she was pointing at…was the very last fighter he defeated! Marcus displayed a very shocked look as she walked up to Palutena.

"What is your name, young warrior?"

"My name…is Mia, my lady"

"Mia, you have certainly impressed me today. I've looked upon your fight and you displayed adequate strength and character. You shall be my next angel."

Marcus approached both of them with his finger pointing at her.

"How can this even be? I've defeated HER in battle! Why not choose me? I've displayed the most strength!"

"Marcus, you may have won in battle I will give you that, but…I don't see you as an angel due to your character. I heard what Mia has said, and I agree with her. Your dark intentions were your primary downfall; I cannot have that within my finest soldiers."

Marcus looked away and gave a sour look while she wasn't looking. Palutena looked at Mia again.

"I'm not really sure if Pit asked you yet, but I'm curious to know. Do you know of a young warrior named Seth?"

"…why actually, yes I do. We used to go sparring quite often. Not only is he tough, but very respectable, since he doesn't fight to win. He's a good guy…"

"Okay, do you remember the last time seeing him?"

"Well…yes. Just as I was about to go my own way I saw Seth going into the forest since it's his only route back to his house. When I looked from afar and when he disappeared I actually seen a certain human figure hiding behind trees and bushes, and was going toward Seth's direction. It looked like it didn't want to be seen."

"Hmmm…do you at least know what it looked like?"

"All I know is that it appeared purple and it dashed pretty fast. I can't get the proper details."

Palutena glanced over at Marcus, but he still had his face turned away. She remembered his battles and she suspects HE might know something that they don't since he wears purple armor and uses speed to his advantage.

"Marcus, do you know where Seth may be?"

He didn't turn around for her.

"I know nothing."

Pit got involved in this situation. Seeing what he said he felt riled up.

"You know you're not being sincere when you're not face-to-face. Also, you don't use that tone with Lady Palutena, you got that? Now turn around!"

Complying with them he did as he was told to do. He composed himself and tried it the second time.

"I said it before. I have no idea."

With one quick glance Palutena looked at his gloves. In the inside she noticed red stains around the opening and fingers of the gloves. She took a hold of Marcus's hand, and he suddenly felt a warm sensation not because the Goddess of Light was actually holding his hand, but because of nervousness. She suspects something. He struggled a little, but it proved no help. She gasped when she took the claws off of his hands.

"It's blood. You killed something."

"It was just an animal; I just didn't have enough time to wash it off."

"You are probably right about the second part, but humans are also animals, and besides I can sense it's human blood. I don't believe you told us the truth of what happened! WHERE IS SETH?"

Marcus took his hand away and turned away from her. He took a few steps and stopped where he was.

"He's lying out in the woods now. He's no longer in any pain…"

Everyone gasped. Palutena was completely shocked while Pit was becoming enraged by what he was hearing.

"But…Marcus, why did you do it?"

Marcus sighed, but he was not feeling calm.

"I didn't get what I deserve. I try real hard to go and impress you, the great Goddess of Light, and fight multiple hard battles, but what do I get for my hard work? Some rookie takes my title as best soldier and leaves me in the dust with no recognition!"

"Your character was your weakest link. I saw it in you and you knew your faults and it was your envy and greed."

"But there was more. Before I did the heinous deed I heard a voice. It was very calm, but yet serious. She said 'Nobody looks upon you. With what you do you cannot hope to achieve your greatest dreams.' I was devastated and hurt. She tried to comfort me by saying, 'You can still have that chance to obtain them. All you have is a few obstacles in your way; be rid of them and you can be assured of your satisfaction.' So I obeyed. I'm aware of what I committed and I knew it wasn't good, but…"

He turned around with an insane face with tears flowing from his eyes that startled everyone.

"I LIKED IT! I am nothing in your eyes! You would never appreciate me, so I thought I would take it away from someone else! You and Seth now know how it is to have dreams crushed before your eyes!"

Pit and Palutena were both furious.

"Pit, have the centurions take him away!"

"Roger that!"

Pit ordered the centurions to go and old him down, but Marcus lashed back at the few centurions that approached him. A couple slashes wounded the centurions, but Marcus was rendered helpless when the strongarms tackled him to the ground. He struggled to break free, but they did not budge. Pit ordered for Marcus's arrest and the centurions took up Marcus to Skyworld where he shall be kept within their prison. When Marcus disappeared Mia looked at both Palutena and Pit and shed a tear over what she had heard; she was hurt.

"Why would someone do that to an honorable warrior like Seth? I can't believe it…"

"I know. Mia, go and get your belongings ready. Your ceremony will begin tomorrow morning."

"Yes, Miss Palutena…"

She walked away, but Seth was still on her mind. _Seth…if I would have known…I'm sorry._ Afterwards, Palutena dismissed everybody to the locker rooms to prepare for the next fight. They left the arena, but no comfort was given to them. Not after what they heard about Seth's death…Pit looked at Palutena and knew that she was sad and troubled. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Lady Palutena, will you be okay?"

"Sadly, no. I can't be sure about that."

"We at least have another recruit now. We shall stop that future evil you mentioned!"

"Well…I'm just as much concerned about that, but…I'm also worried about Seth now. Probably with his untimely death he has no happiness within his soul now."

"I feel terrible about Seth's death. There's nothing more I can really say about it…"

"I guess the only thing I can do is hope for the better and that his spirit may find its peace…"

They both continue to walk away from the arena and to their ride with heads down. Meanwhile, Monster Seth emerged from the forest and staggered toward the city.


	5. Chapter 5

I really spent more time than what I should on this chapter; too many delays…anyway, Chapter 5 is up. Enjoy!

Chapter 5

The rain continued to beat down on the wandering creature as he took a few unsteady steps toward the city. His empty stomach continued to growl an abnormal sound for every minute he didn't eat. He didn't care what was there; he was starving. On the way two people, a couple, were on the same road like Seth on their way to the city, but didn't take the time to notice his presence. Seth looked and tilted his head in confusion uttering a weird language nobody could understand. The couple slowly turned around to see the horrifying creature and witnessing what they saw they ran away screaming. Seth tilted his head once again showing another sign of confusion. He doesn't understand anything about the world like he took his first steps outside. _What is this? What were they doing? This is a big wonder to me. What's going on?_

After the couple ran away he continued his limping to the city. The ground squished underneath his boots with each raindrop landing on his changed armor and flaming face as he staggered toward the city walls. As he entered the city nobody was there. He was not worried about that part; he only cared about eating something. He glanced around and even took nibbles of anything he could find while he ventured, but it was all inedible. Seth growled from his hurting stomach. He couldn't be sure if he will find something. He peered into a window of a house and saw some bread and milk sitting on a table. _Food!_ Without thinking he broke the door down and with the food in sight he scarfed everything on the table. While fixing his hunger he glanced up and saw a small family huddled around a corner shaking tremendously at the monster that broke in. _Uh oh._ Being watched made him feel a little uneasy especially when they have a feared look on them. Continuing to look at them he swallowed the food in his mouth and began to slowly walk out. He ate everything, but that did not solve his hunger issue much. He began to search the city once more.

The rain settled down for a while as Seth continued his search of food to satisfy his starvation. However, some people were spotting him as he peeked into windows of people's houses and startling everyone inside. Some threw items varying from household items to small rocks outside which chased him off. Dashing away from and losing the angry townsfolk Seth progressed for more edible substances. Looking from afar he set sights on a fruit market that's always open in case people need some groceries at the last minute. The owner was on break so he wasn't present at his stand. Seth thought of nothing else, but trying to resolve his hunger and he limped toward the stand. However, since he took to long to try and fill his stomach he was unaware of alerting the whole city. A few more steps and he would fill his belly like no tomorrow, but…

"Stop right there!"

Seth being spooked from the shout he quickly turned around to see fifteen of the city's guards in front of him. Since he was taking too long the townsfolk had enough time to alert the police that a mysterious monster was looking for food. Some guards covered in light steel armor carried a sword and shield while some simply carried bows and quivers full of arrows. The captain was in front of the group glaring at the clueless creature that simply tilted his head in the usual manner and mumbled some unknown words.

"You're a different one we haven't seen before. He has the appearance of an Underworld monster, and yet he has a humanoid figure."

He especially noticed the evil flames around his hands and face which made him even more intimidated. That didn't phase him, however, and he lifted his arm up to his team.

"Alright men, let's make this job quick! Attack him!"

A few soldiers charged after the mindless Seth who ignored them and attempted to grab an apple in front of him. As he held the apple he screamed with a terrifying cry as a sharp pain shot through his back which made him drop the apple, and turned his head to see a guard with a sword in his hand. With eyes glowing red he drew the blade, the altered Crusader Blade now more ominous and dark, behind his back and with the sword suddenly engulfed in blue blames he struck the soldier across the chest leaving a fatal cut which burned a different feel than fire. The soldier fell down twitching a bit before lying limp on the ground. Seth swung his sword to his side and roared and glared at the guards in anger. Shocked at what he saw the captain held his arm out again.

"All forces attack that beast, but evade his sword! Do not let him escape!"

The guards ran through the muddy terrain after Seth, but aware this would happen his sword brought forth the flame once again. He brought the sword to his right shoulder and then slammed it onto the ground bringing a wall of the sinister blue flame in front of the soldiers halting them in their place. The captain saw the monster dashing away from them and forced the archers to aim at him. The archers fired at Seth and some landed on his hard armor injuring him a bit, but did not slow him down. The swordsmen followed after him and since Seth was now no longer great at speed they easily caught up to him and attacked once again. With every soldier attacking at all directions Seth was in peril with swords cutting everywhere. In his rage Seth's powerful roar and aura sent all of the soldiers flying away from him and landing on the ground. Before they could get up Seth dashed on all-fours (which was proven to be much faster) to the main gate of the city. The archers fired again, but all missed as he passed through the threshold of the city. With the monster outside the captain ordered to run to the entrance and close the gate so he could not get back inside. All the soldiers immediately ran to the switches and with every turn the gate slowly went down. Seth wanted to get back in for more food but was too late as the main gate of the city dropped shut. Seth snarled as he tried to break in with his bare hands, but the archers that made their way onto the defense walls of the city drove him away with the barrage of arrows.

The rain started pouring once again. Seth escaped the wrath of the guards, but did not accomplish what like any other animal would do. His empty stomach howled and gave him some pain which caused Seth to punch himself on that spot which caused even more pain. The cold didn't assist much for the helpless monster since the rain was beating down on him constantly and he had no source of shelter. He looked up at the sky to see it was getting darker than usual. It's becoming night. Feeling hungry, tired, and desperate Seth entered back into the woods in hope to find something.

The wind began to pick up a little which carried the rain even more. Sadly nothing was seen at first sight as Seth continued to wander in the forest shivering and starving. He looked for more food and discovered some inedible mushrooms which he coughed up when he tried to eat them. No animals were present when he was around for the fear Monster Seth struck into the creatures of the forest forced them to hide into their cozy homes. As he continued to search for food in the cold rain he found a cave that could be the perfect place to sleep in, but as he went to the opening a bear roared and forced him back into the rain. Knowing he won't find any food or good shelter tonight he had no choice but to try and sleep under a snapped tree. It helped to keep some rain out as he huddled under it, but the wind carried the rain under the tree and onto Seth when he tried to sleep. His stomach growled again. He held his hand out and remembered holding the apple which he dropped over at the fruit stand. However, thinking about it will not help his hunger. Disappointed and sad he moaned and tried to sleep again. The shelter wasn't the most comfortable, but the sound of rain and rustling of leaves soothed him enough to help him slumber.

The next morning Seth woke up to see the sun shining on his face and water dripping by his head. He got up to see nothing much from the forest, but a little opening between the trees. Thinking nothing other than a search of more food he staggered to the exit and smelled a delightful fragrance around him. Sure enough, he ended up in a field of flowers which he took a little time to sniff the fresh atmosphere. When he begun his search again he noticed something crouched in the patch of daisies. He looked closer to see it was a little girl who wore simple clothing and had cute pigtails on her light brown hair. He saw she was picking a few flowers, but he didn't know what it was for.

"These flowers are very pretty! I can't wait to take these home!"

Seth moved in a little closer to observe what she's doing, but the girl noticed some rustling behind her. She turned around to see the horrific monster looming over her. She screamed with a loud voice and dropping her flowers she ran away from him and behind a tree. Seth looked and tilted his head, but with a sad movement as she ran away, and walked over to where she dropped her flowers. He picked one up and finding a good-sized rock in the patch he sat down and simply stared at it. The girl looked behind expecting the monster to come after her, but saw this sad creature just looking at her daisy. Spending a few minutes looking at this flower pondering many things he didn't take time to notice the girl in front of him. He just stared at her and the girl did it back.

"Excuse me. Who are you?"

Seth could no longer understand human language, so he repeated what she said.

"**W**h_ooo…__**a**_**r**eee…y_ooo__**u?**_"

She scratched her head in confusion. However, she thought nothing of it.

"You look very scary with your hands and face on fire. What are you supposed to be?"

He continued to stare mindlessly at the girl, but looking at the flower again and knowing it was hers he put his arm out and held the flower in front of her. She noticed how the flower did not burn with those hands covered in that weird light blue fire. She waved her hand a little at the flame, but she felt nothing from it so figuring he wanted her to take the flower she accepted the gift. She then gave him a gentle smile with her arms behind her showing a polite gesture to him.

"My name is Dawn. What's yours?"

He tilted his head again.

"**W**_**h**__aa_t'**s….y**_**ooouu**__rrr_ss?"

"I just said my name!"

Another tilt of his head showed confusion. The girl knew he didn't understand, so she put her small hands on his dark armor and decided to try a certain method. She said her name when she touches herself and puts her hands on the monster's armor to show that what she said was her name and she wants to know who he was.

"Me, Dawn. You…Me, Dawn. You,…"

"**D**_**aaa**__wwww_nn…"

He appeared to understand where she was getting at; she wants to learn his name.

"_S_**eeee**_**t**__h…_"

She became very surprised and happily clapped her hands together when he said his name.

"You did understand! Your name is Seth? Pleased to meet you, Mister Seth!"

Seth made a weird grunt and slowly nodded his head. All of a sudden, a weird growl rang in Dawn's ears and she noticed Seth trying to hold his stomach. She knew what was happening; he was hungry.

"Hey, um…I got nothing much to do. Would you like to come over to my house? We can probably play and maybe give you something to eat. It will be very fun!"

Dawn held out her gentle hand toward Seth and he simply stared at it. Out of the blue something overcame him; a strange feeling was happening inside him._ I don't understand. She is still around and wants me to go with her. I'm not sure if she will help me to understand what happened to me. I must eat though…I will follow._ He slowly lifted his arm and kindly met his demonic hand with hers; the blue flames strangely did not burn the girl. Dawn smiled as she gestured Seth to arise from his seat. He complied and tilted his head once again as he walked with his new friend down the field of flowers.

Meanwhile, the ruckus from yesterday forced Pit to come down to the city and hear what the captain had to say. If it was a small matter the captain would have handled it on their own, but calling for Pit's help meant it was a serious matter.

"Three of my good soldiers wound up dead and four more were seriously wounded. That thing may have caused minor damages to the city, but who knows what would happen if we would have provoked it more to attack us!"

"_Strange…is this that evil that Lady Palutena was talking about? _Okay, could you at least give me a brief description of what it looked like?"

"Not to be rude, but wouldn't your goddess have known about it earlier?"

"Lady Palutena happens to be an extremely busy goddess and may have accidently overlooked it. Please mind your tongue about that."

"I apologize. Okay, keep a look out for a strange humanoid creature with light blue flames underneath his strong armor and a weird flaming sword. He doesn't walk or run well, but dashing on all fours like an animal gives him his speed."

"Okay, if that monster shows up and causes more mayhem I'll handle this. I'd do it sooner, but like I said, we have some matters to take care of. Later!"

As he was flying back to Skyworld with his Power of Flight Pit still showed an expression of concern in his face. Controlling his flight Palutena knew he was worried so she figured talking to him might calm him down.

"Pit, what's wrong?"

"That monster they mentioned…was that the evil approaching this world once again?"

"Well…it might only be a part of it, or just a sign that might show its coming. If it's spotted again in town I'll send you to take it down. Alright?"

"Okay, Lady Palutena, but I still fear the worst for us."

"I know. Time is limited for us now. Mia still needs some proper training with her new abilities. I still need to ready the centurions, or else we will have no protection in Skyworld, and I'll need to inform some in this matter. These take time and I need as much as I can get. I know I can only depend on you to assist me when the time comes. I have faith you can do it."

"I completely understand. I will do it for you, Lady Palutena!"

"Alright, Pit! Let's get you back now."


	6. Chapter 6

Time for my next chapter that took a long time for me to complete. Bleh.

Chapter 6

Throughout their little hike back home Seth couldn't help, but to just stare at the young girl who had befriended him. _The feeling did not go away. Just what is it?_ Dawn took a quick glance at Seth and he then simply gazed around the area like a confused child in an unknown place. She giggled and continued to guide him to her house. _This girl…she will help me. I do not understand, but she might help me to. I must know what this feeling is._

They finally approached a small wooden one-story house that was very simple, but yet was kept in a neat condition. Dawn was very eager to show Seth around, so she gestured him in. He looked to see only a few rooms: a small kitchen with a table in the middle of the room, a casual living room with a couch and a couple chairs, and a bedroom with a couple beds inside. In a way Dawn was kind of embarrassed when he entered.

"I know it's a little small. It was supposed to be bigger a while ago, but it never happened… oh well."

However, Seth didn't mind. As long as it kept him dry it didn't mattered where he was at. Dawn heard another growl from Seth; it was his stomach. She had an idea. In the kitchen she grabbed a cookie jar from the counter, and pulled out a big fresh cookie in front of Seth's face. He intensely stared at the cookie as it came closer.

"I made these cookies not too long ago; they're very yummy! Here, try one!"

As soon as the cookie fell into his flaming hands one word came into his mind. _Food. _The cookie quickly disappeared in Seth's non-visible face as he chomped down on it due to not eating for hours. Dawn was a little shocked at what she had seen.

"Wow! You must have loved that cookie! Well…here's another one, but try to make it last, okay?"

Another cookie was given to Seth, and tilting his head he gazed at the cookie.

"**L**_**aaaa**__ss_t…"

He devoured the cookie in the same manner as the first one. A little laugh came out of Dawn since he didn't totally understand where she was getting at.

"You must love them…well that's all you get for now. I'll make some more food later."

She quickly places the cookie jar back suspecting Seth might go for them. He looks at the jar like a pet mooching for food, but he resists going for them like an animal would. He's hungry still, but not starving anymore. Remembering to do a chore before dusk begins to set Dawn walks to the door to work on it. Seth tilts his head wondering where she's going.

"Don't worry Seth. I just forgot to grab some water for later. I won't be long."

After the moment she walked out Seth limped over to the window just to observe how she does it. However, Seth noticed something else walking up to her. It was a few boys, a few years older than her, began to crowd around her with smirks on their faces. Not noticing them she pulled the bucket out of the well, but was forced to turn around when they grabbed her shoulders and did it themselves. She then became scared.

"Hey, you haven't talked with us in a while. We missed you."

"Yeah, you miss bullying me for just a couple days. You always laugh at my sadness and I'm getting sick of it!"

"Heh, well what are you going to do about it? You don't have anyone with you!"

"Actually, I have a guest over. He's kinda dumb and shy, but very gentle."

"Pfft, I guess we'll have to greet him ourselves when he comes by, but for now we'll have to settle with you. Hey, it's quite hot out today, and it looks like you could use a drink."

At that second the two kids grabbed the bucket from Dawn and spilt it all over her. The boys laughed and chuckled as Dawn sniffled and wiped her eyes from being wet and upset.

"Aw, she's sad. C'mon guys, let's cheer her up our way."

The boys grabbed her arms and threw her on the ground. She began to tear up as the boys grabbed some tiny pebbles and began chucking them at her just for their amusement. Seth looked from inside and saw the abuse going on; he had to get out there! He rushed to, pounded, and pressed on the door to open, but it wouldn't. He then looked down to see a doorknob, but was confused on how to open it, so he pulled on it hard a couple times, one which had him tug with his foot on the door, but his attempt slipped which made him land back-first onto the floor. He tried to open it again; he clutched the knob and turned it a little. He figured that part out. After accomplishing that he tugged with too much power and opened the door which sent him flying again to the back of the kitchen. The group looked back to see what the noise was, but they only saw that the door was open. Suspecting someone is around and ignoring their victim they moved closer to see what it was. Out of the house came out Seth unexpectedly which frightened the group exceedingly since they've witnessed a monster in their sight as Seth brought Dawn up from the ground. They shiver as they look upon his face, but soon turned back to their bully routine as Seth only tilted his head like he's saying, "_Why are you throwing those at her?_"

"Hahaha! That's your idiot friend? He looks like he doesn't have the guts to take us all down! C'mon guys, throw some more rocks at them!"

A few medium-sized rocks hurdled over the air into their direction. Dawn was behind Seth as he stood their still analyzing what they were doing. The rocks hit Seth's dark armor a few times which he didn't feel, but one hit straight forward onto his fiery forehead. The shot sent him reeling as they continued to laugh at their pain. Suddenly, Seth's eyes glowed fiery red in anger as he realized they attacked him. The boys' entertainment suddenly stopped. They looked in horror as he drew his sword out from the scabbard on his back, and engulfing it with the same sinister blue flame. The boys screamed very loud as they ran for the hills when Seth swung his sword to the ground, making an intense wall of flame surrounding the whole area where the house stood. Luckily, Seth only did that for scaring purposes; intimidation was the best factor. The flames finally calmed down; the boys were seen still running away from that traumatic experience thankful to still be alive. Seth looks over to see Dawn shaking a little because of the power used just now.

"W-w-what are you?"

Seth tilts his head again. _She is scared. I only drove the attackers away._ She took a few steps away from him, but she began realizing something. He only attempted to attack them and not her. He was trying to help her out.

"D-did you do that just to save me?"

Seth moaned and looked at his sword. He moved a little closer to Dawn as his sword was put back in its scabbard. There was something Seth had noticed; Dawn had some red marks on her face that weren't there before. Being curious he gently put his hand on her cheek, and Dawn took that as a sign that he still cares. Cheered up now she looked up at Seth with a smile.

"Thank you for doing that, but don't do that a whole lot please; that kinda scares me."

With that said she dragged Seth back over to the house where they cleaned up from that little incident. A glance at the clock showed that dinner was about to be coming, but before that happens Dawn had a thought.

"Hey Seth, I want to show you something real quick. Could you follow me please?"

Seth typically tilted his head to the side, but not in confusion this time; it was more of like he was willing to follow. Dawn walked over to her room and Seth trailed behind.

On her shelf she brought out a beautiful wooden figure of a well-known female singer around the country. She held it toward the clueless Seth.

"You are nice to me, so I wanted to show you this. It's my most precious item. My daddy made it for me."

Without a thought Seth thought she was offering it to him, so he eagerly snatched it and just stared at it. Dawn was panicking when it was in his possession; she was afraid he was going to drop it!

"Give that back! I didn't want you to take it from me!"

Ignoring what she said Seth continued to admire the piece of art in his hands. Adrenaline was pumping in Dawn now, for she didn't want him to hold it.

"I said give it back!"

A couple hands pushed the beast which shook him a little causing him to loosen his grip. The figure fell down from his hands and even when Dawn tried to save it her attempts were in vain as the figure landed on the floor shattering it to pieces. Her precious item was forever gone. Seth just simply stared like he was saying "_Oops._" Tears began flowing and anger was surging.

"You…you monster! You broke it! That was the very thing that I held dear to my heart! I hate you for this! I never want to see you again!"

Sobbing on the way Dawn immediately ran out of the house and into the forest where the flower field was. There was no one, but him in the house now. Seth looked down at the broken figure and was saddened at the sight. _You blew it. The girl is angry because I destroyed it. She won't help me now…unless…a new one is created. I must find materials._

Before heading out after he analyzed some of the figure's details Seth looked around to see no one outside; he was totally alone. _This is my chance. I will surprise her._ Taking the base where the figure stood he rushed out, so he wouldn't take long before…or if she would return. He takes a quick look and feels the base a little. _It is wood. The figure was the same. I must find some. _At first Seth was going to chop a big tree down, but the sight of a fallen giant oak log told him otherwise. He touched the log; it was decaying a little, but should be fresh and tough enough to make it. Using his flaming sword he cut a good section off the log with little effort. Knowing what to do at first he places the log on the base; he would redo the whole thing, but he wants to at least have a piece of originality with it. He then thinks a little bit. _How to make a wooden figure…_He scratches the log once and gets the idea to use that method, but frustration sets in later when he was taking a few long minutes and not much progress was being made. Irritated with hands ablaze he slaps his hands on the log and burned the edges and the bark off. He found his second idea, the burning method. Gently putting his hands on the log now the wood was now burning very slow as it began to take its familiar shape. Hopefully this idea will have Dawn show a sign of forgiveness.

Meanwhile, Dawn was still in the middle of the forest trying to get to the flower field. Being tired, however, forced her to huddle right next to a tree to regain her energy. She still hated Seth for what he did, but tried to find a way to find heart to forgive him; it was a little difficult though. However, before getting up Dawn saw something in the distance. She first thought it was an animal, but a closer look showed one red eye was glaring at her. Then, two more eyes appeared in the bushes. Astonished and frightened Dawn attempted to run away, but they kept her pinned down by getting closer to her. Knowing she can't escape Dawn let out a yell for help just when the unknown figures appeared before her.

With finishing touches Seth was able to do it; the figure looked just like the one that he broke, but it had no paint, and instead had a dark golden color that made it look like it had a good polish. Seth eagerly put it under his chest plate and prepared to head back to the house until a cry for help rang in his ears. At first he thought to shrug it off thinking it was just an animal going through the food chain until a shout for his name caught his attention. _The girl!_ Immediately on all fours he dashed into the forest and hurried desperately to Dawn's location hoping he will make it on time.

However, Dawn's situation was not well. Three Underworld monsters known as Skuttlers held their weapons with their purple tentacle-like arm: one had a bone club, another held a bazooka, and the other possessed a flaming staff. Speaking their Underworld language they ordered to move closer to the terrified child and prepare for their appetizer. Trying to defend herself she seized a stick and started swinging at her attackers. At first they made a short sound a few times like they were laughing until they got serious when a hard jab hit one of the Skuttler's red eye. All enraged the one wielding the club swung the weapon at Dawn and knocked her to the ground helpless to their power. However, doing what she did bought Seth enough time to catch up to where she was due to his animal-like instincts. The Skuttlers turned around to hear a roar filled with wrath as Seth dashed to one of them and sliced him in half. The Skuttler cannoneer aimed his bazooka at the red-eyed flaming humanoid and fired a large rocket, but was easily avoided when Seth took a large jump and thrust his sword right through the weak tactician. He swung his sword in preparation for his next opponent, but the Skuttler mage panicked and tried talking to him in his Underworld language. Seth was very much astonished at what he was hearing; he could understand it!

"_What are you doing? All we are doing is trying to survive! Why do you risk yourself to save this helpless morsel?_"

"**I am trying to learn. This girl is helping me to do that. You cannot have her.**"

"_Learn what? You shouldn't have to learn anything considering you have that Underworld appearance. You have the same smell of the most feared Underworld creature, the Orne! They don't want to do with anything unless they have the desire to kill. Since you have even the very traits of the Orne what is the point in you learning?_"

"**I…know not what you talk about. Everything about me is a mystery and I may have killed, but only out of self-defense.**"

"_There is no point for you to act like a human, for your appearance shows that is not who you are. You resemble a human, but have the same traits of the dreaded Orne, which makes you an Underworld minion. We kill to survive, but you were made for it._"

"**But…I'm different. If what you call an Orne was meant for killing, then why haven't I started doing that?** **I am not what you say I am and you still can't have her.**"

"_You are an idiot to believe you can fit in with the worthless humans! That is dangerous for us Underworld minions, for they see it's our fate to not exist!_"

"**I am not who you say I am!** **I must know more and I am not made for killing!**"

"_Are you sure? The Skuttlers you defeated with your own sword might say otherwise. You might as well see it as it is because you are nothing, but death itself!_"

Enraged by what he was called Seth lunged at the Skuttler mage who casted a fire spell trapping him in the intense flames.

"_Stay there while I finish the job that was meant for you!_"

The Skuttler mage proceeded to do the task as it was standing right in front of Dawn, but did not realize that Seth easily jumped out of the trap and impaled through him with his flaming sword. With a little energy the sword welled up inside and engulfed the powerless Skuttler in the terrible blue flame burning everything until nothing was left of him, but the souls that would return again into the Underworld. There was one problem on the other hand; Seth's sword was very close to where Dawn was sitting! One touch of the flames could severely injure or kill and Dawn was staring intensely at it with fear. Seth noticed it, and screaming a few times because of noticing how close he was to killing her and witnessing the whole display of killing the Skuttlers he desperately threw his altered Crusader Blade away and dashed away knowing she will always see him as a monster…

Something hit the ground as he left. Dawn, a little shaken up from the experience, crawled toward the item and was astonished at what she was holding. It was her precious wooden figure; it was different due to the color, but it was like she never lost it. The first thing that came into mind after that was Seth; he made it for forgiveness and saved her as well. Also, he reacted wildly when she was almost caught by Seth's blade. She had to find him and she had an idea where he was. Immediately Dawn ran to find her new friend.

The flowers smelt pleasant, but it didn't ease the depression in Seth's mind as he sat on the same rock in the flower field. _I am a killing machine. The girl fears me. She will never help me now._ Seth then felt a presence approaching him and was very much surprised to see it was Dawn who came back. Looking away from her could tell that he was not well for what he was causing and the only way to comfort him is to assure everything was all right.

"Seth…are you okay?"

He only looked away.

"I'm…truly sorry for the mean things I said. I didn't mean it, and it was wrong that I did say it. Can you forgive me for that?"

Seth then gazed into her sad eyes. He then points at himself and uttered a word that Dawn didn't understand at all. Then he stated the English word that he first heard from Dawn.

"M…**oo**_**n**_…_s_t**eee**_**rr**_…"

"What? No…you're not a monster. Otherwise, you wouldn't have saved me. You are good; you just make mistakes is all."

His eyes widened a little.

"I still would like a friend to live here if you got nowhere else to be, so…would you like to?"

She held out her hand like she did when she first met him. However, knowing what to do he tenderly held hers back. The feeling was there again._ I think I understand now about that feeling. It is having a companion with you, friendship. I like it. I must know more and she will continue to help me._ It was strange, but from that experience it was like he understood a little more; it was like a section of his mind was slowly coming back together. With his new best friend Seth began to walk back home, hand and hand. From afar, a watchful eye was monitoring the two from the Chaos Vortex.

"How very interesting! So the master is teaching the pet; I guess I didn't break him too much after all!"

Eris laughed at the sight, but realized the problem that was before her.

"However, his willpower might be far too strong for my mind possession, and his good nature might be proven troublesome along with that pesky angel, so I must come up with an efficient plan to handle both sides in order for my goal to run more smoothly. Enjoy your fun with your friend, my little specimen. It won't be there for long…"


	7. Chapter 7

Greatly sorry for that long hiatus, folks! I wanted to focus on other things, and I hope to have time now to work on my current stories. There might be some grammar issues in this chapter, but hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

Night was quickly approaching, but it was not long before Seth and Dawn entered in the house once again, tired from their negative experiences earlier. It was not long after they went inside, however, when both of their stomachs growled loudly; Dawn giggled at the sound.

"Well, I think it's time for dinner to be ready. You sit down while I go prepare for it."

Dawn guided Seth to the living room couch; it had a casual design, but was reliable nonetheless. He sat on it and tried for a moment to adjust himself to find the right amount of comfort, and soon enough he was already making himself at home by snoozing for a while. After an hour passed, a nice aroma floated in the area, and a few quick sniffs from Seth caused him to eagerly jump off the couch, landing hard on the floor. Dawn laughed as she set up the table for the prepared meal for the night, beef-and-vegetable soup with four slices of bread. Seth scrambled to the table, tempted to devour everything, but Dawn was holding him back while he reached for dinner.

"Hold on! It will be ready in a few minutes, but I think it's time to teach you some table manners first!"

Seth did not want to wait, but since it was the only way to eat he had no choice but to comply with her. He sat on the chair anxiously waiting for the meal. At last, everything was ready. As the bowl of soup was handed to Seth he anticipated eating it with his hands, but Dawn stopped him with a single "no".

"If you want to eat your soup you need a spoon. It's right next to the bowl in front of you."

Confused, Seth grabbed a utensil to scoop the soup with, but he didn't know that a fork can't do that job. He tried scooping the soup up, but was getting frustrated when it wasn't working. The girl giggled at the sight.

"You can't eat soup with that, silly!"

Finally fed up with the proper table etiquette Seth dropped the fork and placed his face in the scolding-hot soup. He screamed from the burns he received and shook his head in an attempt to cool himself down. Dawn grabbed a wet towel while he was still yelping in pain and patted it on his flaming face. Seth finally calmed down.

"You certainly are trouble. Here, let me show you."

Dawn patiently guided Seth's hand to the proper utensil. Grabbing it he was finally able to take a bite of the soup. He let out a higher moan than usual which meant he liked what he was eating and started consuming it like he did with the cookies he ate earlier. Dawn stopped him by lightly slapping his hand, however.

"No, no. You have to eat it slowly. You will make it last longer and you will feel fuller that way! Eat it like that, or else no more soup for you!"

Seth stared at her and back to the soup again. He had to comply; what other choice did he have? The next few attempts of eating were a bit of a hassle since Seth would usually eat it fast again, but he was slowly improving with his table manners due to good instructions. After dinner was finished, for the first time in a while, Seth did not feel hungry.

After an hour of dish-washing for Dawn, it was starting to slowly get darker. Night was approaching fast.

"Well, it's almost bedtime, but let's go outside for a moment. I want to show you something amazing that happens at this time!"

Leading Seth out the door, he and Dawn were out in the dark fields where nothing was shown. Seth was becoming confused.

"Wait a moment…it's starting!"

One speck emerged from the tall grass, and another followed after it. More were hovering around in another part of the field. After a few seconds, the whole field was covered in the beautiful green glow from the specks that shined like stars. Seth tilted his head.

"Isn't it beautiful? I love fireflies; they make the area so pretty. I come out here every night so I could watch and catch them."

Seth moaned, but it was out of amazement as one firefly landed on his head. The fireflies began to gather more around Seth, for the flames covering up his whole face and hands are illuminating his surroundings with a purplish blue glow. The bugs seemed attracted to it, but Seth did not mind; in fact, he was enjoying it. Only a few minutes of firefly fun passed, and a tiny yawn came from the girl. It was bedtime.

"C'mon, Seth. After today, I'm very tired, so I'm going to bed. I'll let you stay over for the night."

Dragging Seth back in the house, Dawn guided him to where the guest room is located; her family was poor, but they were kind enough to bring single travelers in when they have nowhere else to go.

"This is your bed. I hope you find it very comfortable!"

Being clueless, Seth tilted his head and immediately fell on the bed with his face buried in the blankets. Dawn worried about the flames on the blankets, but remembered they left no burns when she touched his hand last time. Seth mumbled in the blankets, and Dawn just laughed.

"Here, let me help you 'again'."

Dawn really exerted herself to pull Seth away from the bed; he was that comfortable! After finally prying him away, she pulled the blanket away and then let him drop on the bed. After moving his whole body on the bed the thick blanket covered him up from head to toe. Seth did not move; he loved it. Dawn, on the other hand, was gasping for breath.

"Well, now I'm REALLY tired after that. Phew!"

Seth let out a sound of comfort as he moved around under the blanket. Dawn smiled as she stood by his side.

"You know, it's been a while since I had an actual friend. I never really went to the city before, so I didn't really know anybody. I never thought I would have a close friend, until you came along. Thank you."

A small kiss was placed on his flaming face; it was a different feel, but nothing happened to her. She left the room and prepared to go to bed herself. As for Seth, that kiss left him awake for a while. _What was that? That thing she did…I feel…good. She has been kind to me, and I must repay her. I will help her from now on. This is now my purpose._ Sleep was able to find him after that. For the first time in his current state as a transformed being, he was able to sleep peacefully.

"Focus on the targets! Don't worry about your surroundings!"

Meanwhile, it was constant training and worry over at Skyworld. Palutena continued guiding her new angel, Mia, around with the Power of Flight with her firing at the targets, but she wasn't used to it and could only hit a low number of the targets. Mia was disappointed, but Palutena encouraged her that she will get better.

"Moving you around makes your hold on the weapon unsteady. I know it's hard."

"Yes, but…because of that problem you told me, I want to be ready for anything. Right now, I'm nothing compared to Pit…"

"Pit just has more experience. He did defeat Medusa and Hades after all."

"Yeah, that's true."

"You can do it. I sense the evil approaching fast, but I know you will be prepared for it."

"Thank you, Lady Palutena. I will keep going!"

Mia began to take flight again, eager to hit the targets. However, Palutena only looked at the sky for a moment; she still feared the worst to come. She must not worry though, for she had to continue training her new angel for the future battle. Mia and Pit are her only hopes for winning.

A few hours have passed since morning arrived. Seth was still learning more from his little teacher about proper etiquette: making the bed, sitting properly on the couch, and eating (again). Now, the two were out in the fields once again for a little fresh air. Dawn was playfully rolling in the tall grass while Seth simply watched her having fun. A different sound caught their ear suddenly; they poked their heads up to locate where the sound was.

On the road to the city, there was a family, consisting of a father and mother and their two children, a young boy and girl. They were taking a break after a long journey from another town. The boy giggled as he was bouncing his ball around with his sister catching it and tossing it back to him. The mother and father smiled as they prepared their lunch before they were to depart again. Both of the children gleefully ran to their parents when they were called to come and eat.

Dawn watched the whole scene, but she was not happy; in fact, it was like her emotions were replaced by sadness. She simply began to walk back home, now emotionless. Seth went by her side and moaned to get her attention; he knew something was wrong. Dawn looked at him with a fake smile.

"It's okay, Seth. I'm all right!"

Seth was not buying it, and Dawn knew he wasn't. Demanding to know what was wrong with her, Seth simply stared into her eyes. Sensing trust inside, Dawn hugged the confused being tightly, and Seth realized there was no warmth in it.

"Could you come with me please? Since you're my new friend, I'll show you a secret."

Following Dawn through the large field and into the forest, Seth continued to ponder about Dawn's change of mood and what he is about to witness. Though it was in the afternoon, the whole area had a dark and depressing feeling. _Just what is it that affects this area with this sad feeling? What is this girl hiding?_

Finally, they made it to Dawn's secret spot. The secluded area had a certain shimmer that made the forest illuminate with a greenish light, and it was beautiful. Up ahead, there stood two graves covered in flowers, and it did not look too beaten by the weather. It must have happened not too long ago. Dawn knelt down in front of the graves while Seth just stood there motionless.

"These…belong to my momma and papa. They would always take me here when it was such a nice day. I would do a lot like any other kid would with their family."

All Seth could do was stand there. He may not truly understand now with his broken mind, but he could understand the feeling of emotion, and the area is filled with sorrow. A tear began falling from Dawn's eye.

"It was over four years ago when they died. I was playing on the road and my parents were with me. A moment I got off the road, I turned around for a moment to get our ball, and then my momma and papa…they got ran over. *sniff* Ran over by a large chariot. I turned around to see them, and they weren't moving. The chariot got away, and when it was going away, I heard something like: 'Oops, forgot the conditioner!' *sniff* I tried shaking them, and I cried for help, but no one was there."

A small moment of silence followed.

"I did everything, since I was alone. I was alone…and…and…"

After the explanation, all Dawn could do was cry. She could not control herself after bringing up her painful memory. Seeing the sobbing girl made Seth panic. _What do I do? How do I calm her down?_ Then, Seth remembered. _I see people put arms around each other and pull them to each other. Maybe that will help!_

Seth knelt beside her and tried to hug her. He kept adjusting his arms to get the proper width, and took a few seconds to get it right. After a few seconds passed with Seth moving his arms, he embraced Dawn greatly while letting out a soft, vulnerable sound. Dawn stopped crying. She was finally feeling a warm hug like the love from a parent. It was like she was being hugged by her parents again. She hugged him in the same manner and smiled.

"Thank you. *sniff* Thank you…"

Another moment of silence passed until Seth finally released her. The peaceful atmosphere returned once again as the green glow illuminated around the forest. Seth couldn't feel it, but it was like his human side was slowly returning. Suddenly, he heard a rustle and saw a rabbit scurrying off. He lunged at it like a predator and disappeared in the dense bushes. Dawn giggled, and then turned herself toward the grave to speak with her parents.

"Thank you, momma, papa. I wanted a real friend for a long time, but instead I got…a guardian angel."

Picking herself up, Dawn expressed her farewells and went in the bushes to look for her strange friend. Meanwhile, Eris gazed in her reflection pool and was intrigued with how Seth acted.

"I knew I shouldn't have kept an eye off you! That girl…it's like she's helping him to become more human again. All good for me. However, his shattered mind still keeps his mind free from my control."

Eris pondered for a second. How was she going to get to Palutena fast and effective? The true line of defense was that angel. An idea popped out!

"I got it! I'll use my minion to attract that angel. While my minion causes damage while Pit is distracted, I shall make a full attack on Skyworld. Her defense will be nothing, even with her army. Palutena knows I'm coming quickly, but she'll never see this coming. Ahahahaha!"


End file.
